That don't impress me much
by Chibi Atemu
Summary: Un dia nada grato para Tsuna. Lograra llegar a la Base de los Varia's a tiempo? TYL!1827. R


A/N: Bueno ese one-short esta algo basado de la cancion de Shania Twain. No me iba a dejar en paz la idea si no la sacaba. Se podria considerar un all27 asi como un 1827 mas que nada. No les voy hace esta nota larga descuiden. Asi que les dejo con la historia. Review son mas que bienvenidos asi como las criticas constructivas, las dañinas tendran una cita con mi come flame 8D~~. Algo de spoiler? Si si, se menciona algo despues del Arco del futuro.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a Amano. De lo contrario el 1827 seria la pareja principal *Llora*

**That don't impress me much****.**

Las cosas en ese día no habían marchado bien del todo. Primero se había levantado tarde por culpa del despertador, habiendo terminado tarde la firma de documentos, no se dio cuenta que al momento de poner la alarma le dejo para que sonara a las 5 pm. Se llevo un semejante sermón por parte de Reborn al llegar tarde a la junta con el Noveno. Después sus guardianes no dejaban de dar lata. No era que tuviera algo en contra de ellos pero sinceramente los gritos por parte de Ryohei y Gokudera, las explosiones y el saber que nuevamente seria caro el reconstruir media mitad de la mansión no mejoraban para nada su estado. Y para finalizar su automóvil se descompuso en medio del camino hacia la base de los Varia, dejándolo solo. Así es, absolutamente solo.

-Dios, solamente me pasa esto a mi- Murmuro entre dientes mientras bajaba dando un portazo. Camino hacia el cofre para ver si podía hacer algo aunque no conocía nada de mecánica como Spanner o Giannini. –Debería meter mano?- Viendo como el motor saltaba humo y olía a gasolina quemada mejor se lo pensó dos veces.

Ni hablar, le tocaba caminar hasta la base y si quería llegar a tiempo debía comenzar ya por que le faltaba un gran trayecto por recorrer. Aunque pudiera pedir un aventón pero no estaba seguro que transitada era la pista. Caminando por la orilla, los rayos del sol pegándole provocando que se desanimara pronto. No sabía si podría aguantar con aquello. Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió revisarse el saco dando con sus guantes más no sus píldoras.  
Como iba a ponerse en su última voluntad si no traía las píldoras? Peor aún! Que ni se enterara Reborn de ellos.

-Porque? Porque!- Gimió ante el cielo, rezando por que algún milagro pasara.

No hubo pasado los 5 minutos ante esto que escucho a los lejos el sonido de un motor. Se giro encontrándose que un auto blanco se acercaba hacia él. Sonriendo ampliamente, alzo el pulgar para hacerse notar cosa que logro ya que se detuvo a un lado suyo. Se bajo el vidrio del copiloto, donde Tsuna se acerco con cautela a la vez que asomaba su cabeza llevándose la sorpresa de su vida. Ahí en el asiento del piloto estaba alguien que no se imagino encontrarse.

-Vaya vaya, el pequeño vongola por estos rumbos?- Una gran sonrisa ladina apareció en aquel rostro. Tsuna solamente pudo temblar. Quién diría que el buen Verde seria quien escuchara sus rezos? - No pensé que fuera tu auto el que se quedo en el camino-

-Eh…si bueno…- Paso la mano por su melena castaña del nerviosismo –Ya le diré a Giannini o Spanner que lo chequen para saber cuál fue el fallo- Notando perfectamente la sonrisa cínica en el rostro de Verde. Esto no le pintaba bien.

-Te vas a quedar ahí todo el santo día?- Le voz fuerte le saco de sus pensamientos. Verde le observaba con la mirada entrecerrada. – Te subes o te quedas Vongola? Tengo cosas mejores que hacer como para perder mi tiempo aquí-

Ouch! Ya se le había olvidado como era el comportamiento de Arcobaleno. Negando seguidamente se alejo del auto, ahora que lo miraba bien, utilizaba el auto del laboratorio de emergencias. Sin más palabras volvió a escuchar el encender del motor y solamente vio como él se alejaba. Ni hablar, no importase que tanto cerebro tuviera Verde ni cuanto necesitado estaba ahorita recorrería a la ayuda del científico. 

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió, tal vez media hora o una completa cuando volvió a escuchar algo. Se giro a la vez que seguía caminando de espaldas. Ahora era un convertible rojo el que se acercaba. Volviéndole el ánimo, se acerco al convertible y agacho su cabeza. Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa.

-DINO-SAN?- Su grito resonó por el lugar ocasionando que varios pájaros volaran espantados. El mencionado dio una risa, se lo dejaba al chico para que tomara semejante reacción.

-Que sucedió Tsuna? Vi tu carro abandonado más atrás- Frunció el cejo en preocupación a la vez que miraba de arriba abajo al castaño. Tsuna rio nerviosamente. Había captado la mirada que el rubio le había lanzado y pudo jurar que en sus ojos logro distinguir un rastro de lujuria.

-No pasa nada Dino-san, solo que mi auto se puso en contra mía- Vio como el mayor se relajaba y asentía a la vez. No era la primera vez; últimamente el rubio había estado visitando su oficina por el más mínimo detalle. Y mientras que era ingenuo y despistado la mayoría de las veces, sabía muy bien cuáles eran las intenciones del mayor o mejor dicho, de todos aquellos que le rodeaban las 24/7.

-Bueno, te llevo? También voy para la base de los Varia- Sonrió complacidamente, satisfecho de que iba a tener un buen de tiempo solo con el menor y porque no? Podría manejar despacio para saborear el momento.

Al parecer también era lo que pensaba el pequeño Vongola porque dio una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa ante la idea de estar solo con Dino. Mientras que no podía mentir que el mayor le resultaba guapo no le impresionaba mucho de la misma manera que le resultaba incomodo.

-Ah…Gracias pero creo que pasare- Desvió la mirada.- Aparte no creo que tarden en pasar por mí, ya les eh llamado- Una pequeña mentira no hacía daño verdad? Vio como Dino asentía cabizbajo. Se alejo del auto para ver nuevamente como se alejaba. 

* * *

Esta vez utilizaba su saco para cubrirse de los rayos del sol, tenía mucha sed, estaba cansado y fastidiado. Aparte de que no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido nuevamente. A veces se preguntaba si llegaría alguna día a la base? Y ya había rechazado dos ayudas. Y todo porque? Por no querer pasar incomodidades.

-Si tan solo hubiera cargado con mis píldoras…ya hubiera estado allá- Agacho la mirada. A través de los años y seguía siendo el mismo Dame-Tsuna. Se detuvo para dar un respiro, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Por pura decidió mirar a su espalda cuando solamente sintió algo rápido pasar por su lado. La gran corriente de viento se llevo su saco. Lentamente regreso su mirada hacia enfrente cuando escucho un chillido. Justamente venia acercándose de reversa un mercedes negro bien conocido para él. Paso saliva. Lo que le faltaba. Cuando se hubo detenido enfrente de él y no paso nada. Paso por enfrente hasta llegar a la ventana del piloto y cuando esta bajo sus mayores miedos fueron confirmados.

-Re-Reborn…- Se abrazo a si mismo cuando vio la característica fendora.

-Tsuna- Fue lo único que dijo. Se apodero un silencio entre los dos donde Reborn le observaba y éste miraba todo menos a su tutor. –Atrapa-

-Eh?- Muy apenas logro acachar la botella con agua entre sus manos. –Gracias!- Rápidamente la destapo dando grandes sorbos, sentándole de maravilla el agua por su garganta para saciar su sed.

-Aun te queda algo de tiempo para llegar a la junta- Una de sus típicas sonrisas apareció en el rostro de Reborn. El decimo asintió. Era una de las maneras del arcobaleno para decirle que estaba de suerte y le llevaría hasta el lugar. El único problema era que Reborn cuidaba mucho su carro, tanto así que a nadie le dejaba manejarlo y su había tan siquiera algún mínimo detalle diferente en él, bueno no saldrías de ser su juguete para su entrenamiento. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina.

-Lo sé- Le contesto. Aun no era suicida, si ignoraba claro aquel detalle contra Byakuran.

-Como quieras, pero acuérdate que no es bien visto que el jefe después que todos guardianes- Pudo notar bien la amenaza oculta en esa frase. Tsuna asintió seguidamente dando a entender que comprendía la situación. – Entonces nos vemos Dame-Tsuna- 

* * *

El más pequeño de los Vongola suspiro. Cada vez esto le sentaba peor.

Lanzo la roca al otro lado. Ya habían pasado minutos atrás que se dio por vencido en que no lograría llegar a su destino. Así que estaba sentado refugiándose bajo la sombra de un árbol que aunque en realidad ya no daba tanto el sol. Su corbata la tenía a un lado suyo, dejando unos cuantos botones abiertos de la camisa al igual que se había doblado las mangas.

-Aaaaah!- Grito en frustración mientras recargaba su frente sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

-Desesperado Sawada Tsunayoshi?-

Ante la repentina voz, alzo su rostro muy rápido hacia donde provenía. Del otro lado vislumbro una sombra que se acercaba. Y muy adentro sabía que reconocía aquella voz.

-Qui-Quien es?- Lentamente se puso de pie utilizando el árbol como su apoyo. La figura salió entro los arboles para dar paso a su guardián de la nube. Hibari Kyouya. Sus ojos acaramelados se abrieron por completo. –Hi-Hibari-san!-

-Hmph…- El mencionado se cruzo de brazos mientras sus ojos grisáceos le observaban detenidamente, como si estuviera viendo a través de él, ocasionando que sus mejillas agarraran una coloración rosada.

-Que está haciendo aquí?- Dio unos pasos para acercarse al mayor manteniendo aun la distancia necesaria que al guardián le gustaba. El azabache no menciono nada, meramente le seguía observando poniendo de nervios al menor. Siempre le había intimidado aquella mirada, que a pesar de los años había logrado hacerse algo inmune seguía teniendo aquel mismo efecto a cuando tenía 15.

-El bebe me hablo- Tsuna le miro confundido, por lo que elaboro un poco más a pesar de que no quería. – Me dijo que estabas por aquí solo y vas tarde para la reunión.- Reunión que no quería ir por que iba a haber mucha gente y detestaba los lugares llenos pero el bebe (que ya no es tan bebe) le había prometido una pelea si era que asistía. Y como iba a pasar semejante oportunidad?

Tsuna formo su boca en una "o" cuando comprendió lo que se refería su guardián. Se lo dejaba a su Tutor para llamar a sus guardianes y preocuparlos aunque Hibari se veía muy lejos de estar preocupado por él. Un silencio un tanto incomodo les apodero. Tenía un buen de tiempo que no veía o hablaba con el azabache desde que le dio aquella misión que duro por 6 meses y cuando la termino solamente se había limitado para entrar a su oficina y darle su reporte con un simple "misión cumplida" para desaparecer de nuevo. Tal y como siempre lo hacía. El gruñido del mayor le saco de sus recuerdos.

-Andando Herbívoro que no quiero hacer esto más largo- Comenzaba a hacerse presente en su voz la irritación. Tsuna asintió y camino detrás de Hibari pero ambos sabían que tardarían en llegar. –Esto es completamente estúpido- Escucho murmurar al guardián de la nube.

-Eh?- Nuevamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando el mayor se puso de cunclillas

-Sube-

-EEEH!-

-No me hagas repetirme dos veces herbívoro- Le miro por encima de su hombro diciéndole claramente que si no hacia lo que decía seria mordido hasta la muerte.

Rápidamente fue hacer lo que le dijo. Rodeando el cuello del azabache mientras que éste le sostenía por sus muslos. Una vez sujetado empezó a correr ágilmente. Tsuna soltó un quedo "Hiiee". Quién diría que acepto por ultimo la ayuda de su guardián de la nube aunque en realidad había sido amenazado. Recargo su frente en el hombro del otro a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Tal vez y un siesta no le caería mal, después de todo su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos y estaba a salvo con Hibari también que llegaría a la par con él por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por Reborn. Con esto en mente, sonrio.

Mientras tanto Hibari pudo sentir el ritmo constante del castaño, sabiendo que había quedado dormido. Una sonrisa ladina se formo en su rostro. A decir verdad le había resultado demasiado fácil hacer que el herbívoro viniera con él. Oh si, con este premio les demostraría que había cumplido su palabra en que seria él quien llevaría a Sawada al a base cuando los otros no pudieron, eso y que tendría una buena cantidad de dinero por la apuesta.

Cuando vio a Kusakabe con el automóvil más adelante, sonrió (casi?) complacidamente. No había duda que el herbívoro se la había dejado fácil.


End file.
